That Girl
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Me, Hermione Granger, fancying Draco Malfoy. What has the world come to? He, however, has a not-so-secret crush on Pansy Parkinson, the clingy, pug-faced faced girl of Slytherin. AU Dramione


Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome universe of Harry Potter, Hermione, Pansy, or Draco (why not him? L). I do, however, own the song That Girl… Not to be confused with the one Lindsey Lohan sings. 

_**That Girl… (beta'ed by RhiniHeartBreaker)**_

_**Hermione POV**_

_Looking at that girl_

_A little ways off_

_Thinking she's so pretty _

_In her denim cut-offs_

I can't believe he's still staring at her. Potions is almost halfway done and he still can't seem to take his eyes off of her!

It's sickening how much Draco looks at Parkinson. And she's in those incredibly short shorts that shouldn't be called shorts as much as knickers.

If she's going to show that much skin she might as well come naked!

No matter how scarring that may be for everyone in the class (especially Snape); I'm sure Draco will enjoy it.

Why does he think she's so beautiful? He tells me all the time about it! Very annoying and boring conversation that makes, might I add.

Draco and I had become friends after the Second Wizarding War where Harry finally defeated Voldemort. It had been in the summer of our sixth year so seventh year had been full of inter-house friendships.

Dumbledore would have been proud.

He had switched over to our side and fed us secrets about Voldemort that ultimately, combined with the information from Professor Snape, enabled us to win the war.

Since Draco fed us so much information, his attempt of murder was excused. Even the dim-witted Ministry saw that without him, Harry wouldn't have defeated Voldemort until the whole Magical World was wiped clean.

Draco and I had come to a very friendship after an extremely rocky start filled with arguments and insults.

Though, now we are the best of friends. Sadly, only that.

I have been harboring a secret crush on him for some time. Me, Hermione Granger, fancying Draco Malfoy. What has the world come to?

He, however, has a not-so-secret crush on Pansy Parkinson, the clingy, pug-faced faced girl of Slytherin.

_And I'm sitting there_

_Wondering _

_What you see in her_

_When you got the best thing_

_Right there with a huge banner _

_Saying…_

I'm sitting there, next to him, watching as he stares at her. Can he be anymore obvious?

We know you like her Draco! You don't have to keep looking at her like a lonely puppy!

What does he even see in her anyway? Sure, she's pretty I guess. But is she intelligent? Determined? Opinionated? Anything that I am?

No, she isn't. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me as more than just a good mate.

I'm nothing like her. And I'm never going to be.

I'd love to tell him that he has the best thing he could have right in front of him. Though, of course, I wouldn't.

I may have a mad infatuation on him but that doesn't mean I'm psychotic.

Apparently, according to Ginny anyway, I'm practically waving a banner saying I like him.

So why doesn't he see it?

_I like you_

_Why don't you notice me?_

_Stop looking at that girl_

_A living breathing banshee_

I like you, Draco Malfoy. Fabulous. I'm only able to say it in my head but not out loud.

Real progress, Granger, real progress.

Ugh! This is so infuriating! STOP LOOKING AT HER DRACO!!

Dear Merlin. I've unleashed the Harry Potter caps-lock rage.

Happy thoughts, Hermione, happy thoughts… WHERE ARE THE DAMN HAPPY THOUGHTS!?

Great. Harry is looking at me oddly. I wave him of with a smile that clearly screamed 'Mental Patient'.

He obviously didn't want to know since he turned around again and paid attention as Snape continued the lesson.

Bollocks! Can't I keep my temper in check? Or at least make up a good smile when I'm angry so that doesn't look as if I need to be in a strait jacket.

Parkinson would never just keep her temper at check either. Then again, I have the feeling that she would have a 5-year-old type temper tantrum.

She's a living, breathing banshee. She practically yells bloody murder every time she doesn't get her way.

Does anyone have any idea how aggravating that is? Especially since Draco just has to calm her down with his _adoring_ gazing and _loving_ touches.

Yuck.

_She's no match for you_

_But I can think of someone_

_Who will do a better job_

_Of being your woman_

She wouldn't even be able to keep up with him!

The most intelligent conversation he would ever have with her is trying in vain to explain what happened in class that day. I'm sure she'd just stare at him with cow eyes and not listen to a word he says.

I'm sure they wouldn't do much talking if they ever do get into a relationship.

I can think of someone who can match you in every way. Intellectually and physically.

And she's sitting next to you, glaring at the back of your perfect blond hair as you keep looking at that cow.

_So come on, just pick me_

_You know that I'm better_

_Don't hold back, just be you _

_And we'll last forever_

You should know that I'm the better choice. Not to sound arrogant (pretty much a Malfoy in essence) but it's plainly obvious that it is true.

She's whiny, annoying, clingy, and too many degrading adjectives to list.

Chose me! I'm the one who you can truly spend your life with. The girl who won't cheat on you for a cheap shag.

You can even be yourself. The pompous, self-absorbed ferret that I know.

Don't hold back, and we can be together forever. No matter how cliché that may be.

_You seem to worship her_

_And she doesn't notice you_

_Even as you wait for hugs_

_She just doesn't come through_

You worship the ground she steps on. Smiling like a fool whenever she looks your way. And always getting that dazed look when she accidentally touches you.

She doesn't even notice.

When you do all those things to me, do you know I get the same reaction as you do to Parkinson? I feel as though the world stopped spinning on its axis because of what you do to me.

And you don't notice. Fantastic, isn't it?

Even when you do something spectacular and she's near, you open your arms for a hug. She just brushes past you, leaving you humiliated with your arms wide open.

And you complain and talk about how much you love her with whom else but the Gryffindor bookworm?

It's like putting salt in the wounds when you talk about how much you like her, to the girl who likes you.

_You know her past_

_How she dumps guys_

_After one week_

_Why you like her_

_Honestly,_

_Is just a mystery_

Parkinson dumps every guy she dates after one week.

Her longest relationship was with a foreign exchange student because her owl kept getting lost on the way. She couldn't break up with him until she used someone else's owl.

Why she didn't think of that after the first time her owl got lost instead of the 38th shows her intelligence very clearly.

She'll dump you like the rest, Draco. Parkinson isn't going to make an exception for you just because you're attractive and different.

To me, why you like her, is a mystery. A mystery I wish I could solve.

_And I'm sitting there_

_Wondering _

_What you see in her_

_When you got the best thing_

_Right there with a huge banner _

_Saying…_

I'm still wondering. What do you see in her?

She doesn't even care about you. Especially, not like I do.

Why can't you realize that I'm the one you should be with?

I'm practically shouting in your face everyday "I LIKE YOU!" but you never seem to notice.

_I like you_

_Why don't you notice me?_

_Stop looking at that girl_

_A living breathing banshee_

I begin contemplating whether or not I should tell him. He doesn't notice me otherwise in any romantic way so maybe I should go out on a limb.

I don't understand why you don't see that she is just a leech. A bubble-headed bimbo.

Totally different from what I am. And maybe that's the problem.

I like you, you idiot! Why can't you see that?

_She's no match for you_

_But I can think of someone_

_Who will do a better job_

_Of being your woman_

She'll never be your perfect match. No matter how much you try to fool yourself into thinking it. Trust me. I have experience in that area with the whole Ron thing.

Thank Zeus that I stopped fancying him.

I will do a much better job being with you. I won't bring you down with stupid questions, I won't insistently ask about your personal life, and I especially won't heed to every one of your calls.

If you really think about it, the outspoken girls are the ones who you need. They can keep you on your toes.

_So come on, just pick me_

_You know that I'm better_

_Don't hold back, just be you _

_And we'll last forever_

Just chose me, already! Stop this ridiculous infatuation with Pansy because you know she's not going to ever reciprocate your feelings.

I'm the better one! Imagine a future with her. Your children will have pug-noses! You, as the conceited prat you are that cares about appearances more than anything, honestly think having pug-nosed children will be the best?

Of course, I know I'm not model-looking. I'm plain and I know that. But if you think about it, what's better, plain and intelligent children or pug-nosed idiot children?

You don't have to change anything you do for me. I'll take you the way you are, git and all.

Forever and ever. No matter what.

_Looking at that girl_

_A little ways off_

_Thinking she's so pretty _

_In her denim cut-offs_

_Even though you like her_

_I'll wait for you_

'_Cuz sooner or later_

_You'll realize I'm meant for you too_

He was still looking at her.

I can't take this anymore! Will he stop acting so love struck over her!?

"CAN YOU STOP STARING AT HER, DRACO?" I shouted at him.

Everyone's eyes turned to stare at me. Whoops. Guess that was much too loud.

"Staring at whom, Granger?" he asked, a leer tugging at his lips.

"At Pansy, you dolt!" I shouted again, though quieter.

He chuckled. What's so bloody funny about this?

"Granger, Granger, Granger. You still haven't figured it out?" he said.

"Figured what out? That you like Pansy? Obviously I have. You talk about her non-stop day in and day out," I responded.

I heard a muffled giggle in the corner of the room. It was Pansy. What could she be laughing about, too?

He sighed. "For the smartest girl in our year, you are incredibly stupid"

"Draco. Have you ever heard of an oxymoron?" I asked. What kind of a statement calls someone smart and stupid!?

"Yes, I have. And you're the epitome of it"

"I am not! I am extremely intelligent and insightful!" I cried, my temper flaring.

"Then why haven't you figured out that I DON'T LIKE PANSY! That it was just an act to get you jealous!"

This was met with silence. Everyone in Potions (even Snape) was paying rapt attention to the fight between Draco and me and had their mouths agape.

My eyes got as large as saucers. My mouth dropped and I started making odd noises in the back of my throat.

Draco smirked. "Knew that would shut you up"

Now I was completely baffled. "Wait, so it was a lie?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just surprised you didn't pick up on it" he said in total seriousness.

"How would I have known you fancied me and not her? You practically drool after her everyday and talk about her with me till the dead of night"

"And the thought that this was all an act to make you jealous never crossed your mind? That I only talked about Pansy non-stop so I could talk to you more? And you never noticed that I only stare at her or act love-struck when your near enough to witness it?" he questioned.

As I processed the words slowly, I realized he was right. He did do all those things when I was around. _Only _when I was around.

I never thought of any other reasons why he could do all of that except that he liked Pansy. Guess I'm not so insightful after all.

"Your right" I said.

"Finally catching on that I'm always right, huh?" he grinned.

I punched him lightly on the arm. "Well, you're in luck. I happen to like you too"

At the gasps of everyone in the room, and the sound of a body thumping to the floor (most likely Ron), I smiled.

"Then you wont mind if I do this" he said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

And he pulled me into an earth-shattering kiss.

When we pulled back for air, I said "Not at all Draco, not at all"

Guess we finally realized we're meant for each other.


End file.
